


Avantura od Klajd: izvanredan detektiv i kornjača na tajnom zadatku

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Clyde the super sleuth, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Translation, srpski, translated into serbian
Language: srpski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klajd ima datum igra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avantura od Klajd: izvanredan detektiv i kornjača na tajnom zadatku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907277) by [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon). 



— Šerlock, gde je Klajd?  
— On je trenutno na randevu.  
— Naša kornjača je na randevu?  
— Votson, ti zvučiš iznenađen. Da, bilo je divna kornjača koja se preselio u komšiluku. Mislio sam, u duhu pozdravljajući ljude u komšiluku, trebalo bi da podesite datum igrati za naše kopnene gmizavaca.  
— Čekaj, ovo ne liči na tebe, Šerlock. Da li se sećate kad to potkrovlje odmah iza ugla da je vlasnik bio zakupom? Niste bili dobrosusedski na njih.  
— Pa, ja sam odlučio da budem dobrosusedski *ovom* zakupac.  
— Nešto još smrdi ovde; ti ne izlaze iz vašeg način da se druže.  
— Vrlo dobro otkrivanja, Votson. Iman dve reči za tebe: “krijumčarene kornjače”.  
— …  
— Klajd je na tajnom datum igra tako da možete prikupiti dokaze da su naši novi komšije umešani u krijumčarene kornjače?  
— Da, to je suština toga.  
— Dok samo dodje kući svoga vremena za spavanje.  
— Naravno.


End file.
